


darling

by liamnoel



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut, Teasing, Underage Sex, noel would be obsessed with dick and you cant convince me otherwise, this story sucks and i might rewrite the later part of the main scene cause i think its shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamnoel/pseuds/liamnoel
Summary: In this harbor of a roomYou'll find your anchor soonIn the parting of our waysMay it never happen, anyway.1988





	darling

**Author's Note:**

> consider this a (extended) deleted scene from _the more that you follow me the more i get lost_. lots of my stories exist in different universes (mostly cause i love writing “first time” stories lmao) but this one’s become my go-to for some reason. probably cause its easily the most fucked-up one :/ it makes me feel sick and its great  
>  and im extremely ill, my body and mind are both decaying in a very real way so i guess im finding comfort in this perversion. lmao
> 
> title/end quotes from _d.a.r.l.i.n.g._ by beach house. a lovely song that i highly recommend listening to

Noel's not supposed to touch the soft insides of Liam's thighs. Once the knee passes, once the skin gets pale and only dotted with sparse hairs - well, that's just obvious, you don't  _go_  there. Not with your brother.

But Noel thinks about it all the time, anyway.

It's not fair. Especially in the summer. When Liam struts about the house in his shorts - or Noel's, sometimes, sky blue with the City emblem printed on the leg, or black, navy blue, three stripes running up the side to reach his skinny hips.

(Might as well be fucking daisy dukes, Noel thinks sometimes.)

And the kid pretends to be so unaware, plopping down on the sofa, slouching till the fabric creeps up a bit, drawing Noel's eyes down and over like a magnet.

God, how he wants to go over to his brother, drag his stupid head up by the hair. Then tell him what a little slag he is; to put something fuckin' decent on, stop showing all that skin off to everyone.

(Even though they  _both_  know it's all for one person, and one person only.)

It didn't used to be this way - of course it didn't. Liam's school uniform had been just like any young boy's, half-thigh shorts, knee-high socks. By the time Noel's brain decided that he longed to put his hands all over his little brother, Liam had long since graduated to full trousers. He was always lounging on the elder's bed in the afternoon, blazer discarded, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow and tie loosened.

He's tempting all year round - but the summertime's certainly the worst.

It's November, now, though. 

City plays Sheffield today. Mam is working and Paul goes with some mates to the match; Noel had been stupid, staying up all night doing lines, not falling asleep till nine in the morning, and so naturally he'd missed the match. As had Liam. And that leaves just the two of them.

(He'd watched Liam sleep for far too long, how his bare back rose and fell with every breath. How pink his lips were, parted just slightly against the pillowcase, exhaling softly. Noel's knees had gone weak just imagining how warm his wet mouth would feel.)

Noel's got no idea when his brother had woken up, could've been soon after he himself dozed off; but for whatever reason, he'd stayed home, too. And he must have slipped quietly into the bed across the room, because that's how Noel had woken up at three in the afternoon - with a bed full of Liam.

"Mornin'," the kid whispers as he sees blue eyes blink slowly out of sleep. 

"Mmph," Noel grumbles, turning his face into the pillow. "'s bright in here."

"Yeah, 'cos your lazy arse slept all fuckin' day."

"Like you 'aven't done the same."

"I was bored without you, man."

"Really." Noel stretches, sitting up against the headboard. Liam's head rests on his stomach.

"Couldn't get meself off, Noel." His stupid voice becomes a whine – clearly exaggerated, bottom lip pushing out a bit. "Jus' couldn' get there."

"Stop."

"Touchin' myself and wishing it was you."

It's way too fucking early for this. Even if it is the afternoon. "Liam-"

The boy turns his face into the fabric of Noel's t-shirt. "When're you gonna touch me for real? Like, not through me fuckin' pants. Been long enough, now..."

It hasn't been long at  _all_. It's only six weeks to the day that they first kissed. Liam's only been sixteen for six fucking weeks and it makes Noel feel overwhelmingly guilty and sick.

(Of course, it  _seems_ like it should've happened ages ago, considering how both of them have been aching to touch each other for fuckin' years.)

A week after that first kiss, when Noel had still been too afraid - afraid of  _himself_  - to do it again, Liam had crawled into bed with him the minute he turned out the light. He wasted no time in slipping his hand up under Noel's shirt, caressing the skin of his waist with shaky fingertips. They'd been facing each other and Noel had thought he wanted to say no, but every bit of his body, even his mind, wouldn't let him spit the word out.

Instead he'd roughly whispered  _fuck, Liam_ , and his brother had pressed his damp lips against Noel's dry ones, humming happily into the kiss.

They'd snogged for ten minutes, then, tantalizing open-mouthed kisses, tongues dragging against each other all sloppy. And Liam had gradually moved his hand up, until he was caressing the skin of Noel's neck, the other clutching onto the sleeve of his brother's shirt.

He does the same, now.

"Take it off?"

Noel shushes him. "Not yet."

"Why?" Liam whines, pouting as he does so well. "Wanna see you. Wanna- wanna touch you." He doesn't wait, just pulls back a bit, sitting up so he can pull his own shirt off.

"Fuck," Noel breathes out roughly. 

His brother's skin is soft, pale from the rainy autumn and the quickly-approaching winter, from the lack of sun. His nipples are light pink, pebbled and hardening, showing Noel how much he wants him. "Y'want me, don't you, Noel?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then fuckin' show me, yeah? Or d'you want me to just fuck off? I’ve got plenty of girls I can call, y’know- sure one of them'll touch me if you won't."

Such a stupid little bastard. "Oh, I bet,” Noel says, his voice coming out like an eyeroll.

Liam smirks. "Yeah. Some bird’ll be the one makin’ me come. An' maybe I'll leave some nice, dark bites all over her fuckin' tits-"

"Stop," Noel growls. He pulls Liam even closer against him, shoving his tongue practically halfway down his brother's throat and sliding a shaking, clammy hand up his smooth back.

"Yeah," Liam pants as he pulls away, "See, feels good, don't it?"

"Shut up. Don't wanna hear you talking like that to me. Lemme tell  _you_  what to do."

"Oh?" Liam licks at Noel's stubbly jaw. "Try me."

Noel pulls his own shirt over his head, then digs his dull, bitten nails into his little brother's back to pull him as close as humanly possible.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Their hips bump together; Liam slides his thigh between Noels' and they both gasp as their cocks meet through two thin layers. Liam's leaking through his pyjamas, wet spot growing, and Noel's not far from it himself.

"God... you're-"

"Fuck me," Liam whines, "Just- anything. Lemme suck you off- or, or I can do it with my hand-"

"No… 's too soon."

(Even though Noel wants so badly with every fiber of his being to wrestle Liam onto his stomach on the tiny twin-size mattress and just shove his cock right in, fuck him till he's screaming for  _more, more, harder, more_. And - fuck, and hold his brother's hips in place while he pulses inside his tight arse -  _must_  be tight, no one’s ever fucked it before,  _God_  - filling him up all the fuckin' way, letting it drip out all over the place when he pulls out.)

But it's too soon. Noel knows that. And he wants to wait till Liam's seventeen, at the very least - although he already knows he won't.

"Pay attention to me..."

"Shhh." Noel kisses Liam softly, working his way down his neck with tiny licks and presses of his lips, till he's down to his collarbones. Then he bites down, sucking as hard as he can. 

"God, yes," Liam pants out.

"Y'gonna come as quick as you did last time?"

"Fuck off." It comes out too dreamy and soft; unsurprising given the way Liam's being fucking – fucking  _worshipped_.

"So fuckin' good like this." Noel licks a thick line from collarbone to jaw, "Why can't you be this good all the time, huh? Why just now?"

"Doin' it 'cos I love you, that's why... an' I love when y'show me  _you_  do, too." He leans his head back, eyes closed, smiling - content. Waits for another lick, kiss, anything; but his older brother pulls away abruptly.

Noel coughs, a bit unconvincingly. "Gotta- gotta use the toilet, lemme up."

And Liam just lets him. But there's so much hurt in his eyes. Too much innocence still swirling around in his mind, no matter how dirty it already is.

Pulling on some sweats and running his hand through his hair, the older brother closes the bathroom door and sighs.

_Get a grip on yourself, for fuck's sake._

Noel knows he shouldn't be doing this. Shouldn't have ever let it go this far. 

_Love._

They haven't even touched each other yet - not  _there,_ skin on skin - no matter how much Liam begs for it; but there's no doubt Noel will be serving a handful of lifetime sentences in hell anyway.

(Even just six weeks in, they've already made each other come so many times. Hands over fabric while their mouths seal together; or more often, just rutting in bed with their hips snapping against each other, fast and hard, cocks grinding together under their trousers until they both come gasping and gripping onto each other for dear life.)

_What the fuck have you let yourself become._

He leans in the bedroom doorway when he's finished, still shirtless despite what he's just told himself silently in the mirror.

"C'mon downstairs, I'll fix us some breakfast."

Liam lifts his head from the pillow, eyes still droopy. "You mean dinner."

"Whatever." Noel smiles despite himself. "And change those fuckin' trousers, too. Clean yourself up."

The kid's hair is tousled and his neck's wet and his collarbone's bruised dark purple and right now, Noel could swear his brother's all he's ever wanted.

**※※※**

Noel makes scrambled eggs and sausages and sets two glasses of orange juice on the table. Why not pretend it's breakfast. His sleep schedule's so fucked these days he rarely even remembers the time, anyway.

When Liam ambles downstairs, he's somehow managed to put even  _less_  clothing on, clad only in a fresh pair of boxers - even though he practically never wears them  _under_  anything, as Noel's recently learned.

“What the hell is this?”

“What’s  _what?_ ” Liam leans in the archway, grinning. “Don’t know what you’re talking about, man.”

His brother has to sit down, grips his fork and knife a bit too hard in his hands, grits his teeth together. Tries to look away but he can’t, of course he can’t. His dick is fucking begging to be let out.

“You think you’re real fucking clever, do you? Fuckin’- just sit down. Come eat.”

Liam stretches his arms high above his head, showing Noel the dark hair under them, the ribs that push out against his soft skin. He hasn’t got even one hair on his chest yet and that must make this even more wrong than it already was but fuck, how Noel wants to stand up and rub his hands over it again, like he was just fifteen minutes ago.

He hasn’t explored his brother’s body yet. Hasn’t gotten to  _know_ it. Even though he’s got the go-ahead, even though Liam would’ve let him inside the first night they kissed, if Noel had tried.

( _Thought about you coming inside me when I was fourteen,_ he’d whispered two weeks ago while Noel kissed him on the dark floor of their bedroom. They hadn’t been able to make it onto either of their beds; Liam had gotten down on his hands and knees searching for a lost lighter and  _God_ his jeans were usually loose but they were stretched so tight over his backside like this and  _Jesus Christ fuckin’ Jesus goddammit temptation lust_ – Noel couldn’t help but drop to the floor himself, roughly grip a bony shoulder, flip him over and smother the kid with his body. That’s when Liam had said it, and it was so dirty and so fucked-up that Noel knew without a doubt that both their minds were absolutely poisoned.  _Would’ve let you do it then, y’know. Wanted you to. Always thought ‘bout how good you’d fill me up._ The only way to stop him talking like that was to kiss him until their lips were numb, and, well – it’s certainly not the  _worst_  way to quiet him down.)

Throughout the entire meal he behaves like a little brat, licking his lips too often, stretching his head back and letting Noel watch how his throat contracts when he swallows down his juice. Flutters his lashes at him, failing at subtlety – but that’s never been Liam’s strong suit, anyway.

 _Cocktease,_ Noel thinks, wants to say.  _Actin’ like a stupid little whore. Tryin’ to make me break down and fuck you right here, aren’t you._

It’s far too early for this.

“Let’s watch some telly.” Liam stands, not bothering to clear his dishes. He leaves the room, flashing Noel a smirk and a slow blink over his bare shoulder.

Noel closes his eyes and he knows his will’s not strong enough to resist. Not today.

**※※※**

Liam’s not in the sitting room when Noel finishes clearing the table. He’s in the back garden, smoking a joint. Noel watches him for a few moments, the way his lips wrap around the paper, pursing as they blow out smoke. God. They’re too fucking  _pink._

“That’s my weed.”

“I know.” Liam grins at him. “Brothers share everything, y’know?”

He’s only a half-inch taller, but it feels like about five and a half right now.

“Well, c’mon, pass it over.”

They get too high too fast and Liam drags his brother inside and they lounge down on the sofa, the younger boy curled into his side while Noel flicks through the channels. There’s fucking nothing good on. He doesn’t care.

“Noel.”

“Yeah?”

Liam looks up at him curiously. “You gonna finish what you started?”

His eyes are so fucking  _big_ and the lashes too long. Too pretty.  _Who made you like this?_

( _Who made me_ want  _you like this._ )

The kid’s hard against Noel’s thigh where he’s curled his leg over it. He wills himself not to get the same way but it’s a futile effort. “They’ll be home soon. We can’t.”

“Yes we  _can!_ ”

“Liam-”

“We can, we can, we can. Want it. Gimme it.”

(Noel thinks he might want it even more than his brother does.)

And then without another word, Liam’s slowly pushing his hips against Noel’s body, back and forth, breath coming shaky now and fuck it fuck it fuck it fuck it’s too much  _I’m too weak I’m weak for you baby I’m weak for you –_

He hates his thoughts, hates himself. He feels like growling. He feels like ripping that stupid single scrap of fabric off Liam’s body and never letting him put anything back on. He feels like digging his nails into pale skin until that shared blood drips down his body and reminds them both who they are. But he feels like forgetting.

Liam’s head is resting on his shoulder, now, and he’s licking softly against his neck, against the pulse there. It’s speeding up quick now and Noel thinks it might be saying  _I love you, I love you not._

Before Noel can stop him, Liam’s steady hand is over his trousers, squeezing at his embarrassingly stiff cock, dragging his trimmed nails down above two layers, moaning a little against the elder’s neck.  _Jesus Christ, why’s he so good at this –_ well.

Noel  _knows_ why. And the thought makes him so fucking furious, he wants to beat every boy Liam’s ever touched, beat them till they’re bloody and no one can desire them again.

_Nobody takes what’s mine._

Possession. It’s a funny word, that. In one sense it’s just an object. Something to be owned. But in another it’s a stifling emotion, a need that bites and claws and whispers  _I’m stronger than you_ in mocking tones and inside Noel’s head it’s always said in Liam’s voice. And Liam is not an object. Liam is too full of fire, too full of  _life._ Too full of identical genetics and unfathomable honesty and he is everything Noel’s ever wanted and everything he’s ever regretted, packed into a barely-sixteen body and a hand with thick fingers that does what it wants.

It’s about time it does what someone  _else_  wants, for a change.

_I want to be your only someone else._

He forgets how sick he is. And maybe he fucking loves how sick he is, too. He doesn’t know; but fuck, he knows what’s his. And he’s gonna fucking take it – take him, make him his, as if he isn’t already.

“Fuck you, Liam.” He really  _is_ growling, now. He can’t help himself, he grips Liam’s too-practiced hand and drags it off himself, holds Liam’s arms at his sides in a crushing grip and yanks him even closer against his body, kissing him deep. Possession. Possession. Possession. Noel bites Liam’s lips bloody. He sucks his soft tongue and swallows down the blood and the whines his brother leaks into his mouth.

“You’re a fucking cunt,” Liam whimpers out when Noel lets him go. Just his mouth. Not his arms. He’d bruise them black if it kept Liam away from everyone else. He’s too hard to even let the thought disturb him, and God, he doesn’t even  _care._

“I know.”

Liam hasn’t even struggled against the restraint yet. He leans back in, tongue out already, tries to kiss Noel again but his brother doesn’t let him. So it’s then he  _does_ struggle, snakes out of the iron grasp and Noel doesn’t even have to ask him, he’s already dragging down his own boxers till they’re on the carpet.

Nothing has prepared Noel for this moment.

Not weeks of feeling him through a layer of clothing; not years of wet dreams. Not all the times Liam told him what he was packing down there. It’s just – it’s even  _better._

It’s flushed pink all over, twitching against his own stomach, and he pushes himself against Noel again so he’s dripping all over him instead of the fabric of the sofa. The older brother stares hungrily at his dick and tries to memorize it. The first thing he thinks is that it’s so  _pretty,_ and God, he knows he’s such a fucking  _faggot_ but he just can’t help himself. He wants it. Wants it so bad. Wants to see the way the cum would leave that velvet head. Would it be thick? Solid white or cloudy milky almost-clear, and how quickly would it dry on Noel’s skin? And would it soak through, maybe, become a part of him, never leave?

He wants to suck it into his mouth, feel every single inch going inside. Wants to know what he  _tastes_ like, feel the dull pulse against his tongue. He wonders if Liam’s cum is better than the rest, and it’s fucking stupid really because no matter what, he’d savor it.  _Wanna taste you like posh boys taste wine. Wanna spit you out and swallow you back in._

There’s a thick patch of dark-brown hair surrounding the base, reassuring Noel that no, he’s  _not_ fucking a little kid. That’s arguably only a half-truth but Noel’s mind just doesn’t care.

And he hadn’t expected it to be this big, either. It’s probably not much above average – he’d always assumed Liam was just bragging, the way boys do. But his cock’s nice, and gorgeous, and long enough and it’s just as thick as Noel would want it to be.

(He doesn’t think he’d ever tell Liam any of this, though.)

“Noel,  _please_ ,” Liam whines.

 _Baby, baby, baby,_ Noel wants to say.  _Just give me some time._

(He wishes for a world where he can call Liam  _baby_ every day and not want to shoot himself for it.)

If he could have anything he wanted, he’d push Liam over right now and fucking take it all the way in, fucking  _love_  it, suck and suck till he’s fucking – fucking  _ruined_ his little brother. Till he’d never want anyone else’s mouth. Get him addicted just like Noel is to him already.

And he wants to savor every fucking bit of Liam’s body, the one he’s  _never_  seen like this, all smooth and naked and  _ready to be taken_ but there’s not enough time and there’s more important things to be done right now and Noel’s never been one for patience, anyway, not when he knows what he wants.

If Liam’s ready to be taken, then fuck, Noel will  _take._

“Touch it, Noel,” Liam whispers out reverently as their eyes finally meet. He looks beautiful and fragile and too strong, like he wants Noel to know  _it’s okay_ and  _I want this, promise I do_ and  _you’re gonna make me feel so fuckin’ good, I know you are._

“Shut  _up_ ,” Noel grits out, pulling his brother up into his lap, treating him savage and rough even though he might be made of porcelain. Liam’s straddling his left thigh, his sweet round arse pressing down against his leg, maybe even  _parting_  a bit and  _fuck fuck fuck don’t think about that right now, you can’t fuck him yet, don’t think about that right now._ Noel doesn’t even want to let himself  _look_ ; he’s on fucking overload already.

Their bare chests press together and it feels  _right_. Noel can feel Liam’s hard little nipples against his skin and his heart thumping, trying to jump right out and move into his brother’s chest. He wouldn’t mind.

_I want to own every piece of you._

He slides his hand down that smooth chest, his flat belly, finally finally fucking  _finally_ wrapping around Liam’s cock.  _Fuck._ Liam moans and nuzzles his face against Noel’s collarbone, and when Noel uses his free hand to drag it back up, his brows are up and furrowed together, eyes and mouth both wide-open O’s.

“Noel,” he whispers, so much less in-control than he is every other minute of the day, “God,  _Noel_ …”

“Yeah.”

“ _Fuck,_ ” he whines. “Feels so good. Fuck-  _so_  fuckin’ good.”

Noel drops his eyes again, watching his own hand move. He feels Liam’s head shift and knows he’s watching, too. He’s moaning quietly, won’t fucking stop, and the older boy can’t help but let out a rough groan of his own and it makes Liam’s dick pulse in his hand.

He’s fascinated by the way the kid’s slick cockhead looks as it slips up and down through Noel’s fist over and over again. The slit at the tip’s fucking drooling precum all over the place; Noel has half a mind to bring his hand up to his mouth and see how it tastes, but he can’t make himself stop. He knows he’s making Liam feel real good but he feels so good himself, too, can’t believe he’s finally doing this, finally feeling as close to Liam as he can without being inside him.

_Fuck, not supposed to think about that. Just focus._

Liam’s biting down into his shoulder, sucking little lovebites into the skin and Noel doesn’t even care enough to stop him, couldn’t if he tried. Neither of them can be stopped, at this point. He can hear slight noises coming from down below as he wanks Liam faster, probably breathing just as hard and shaky as his brother is. He pushes his hips into Noel’s touch in sweet little thrusts, his balls drawn up tight to his body with the need to come. Noel knows it’s gonna make a real mess when he does, but his sweatpants are stained to fuck anyway, covered in precum and sweat and God he’s depraved and he never wants this to end – and more than that, when it  _does_  end, he wants the proof of it all over his own stomach. Liam’s thighs are squeezing around his own, muscles clenched tight as he moves, and that means the pale inside of one is pressed right up against the defined bulge of Noel’s cock underneath his trousers. He wills himself not to come in his pants; that’s not what’s meant to happen today.

And as his brother gets closer and closer, something inside him takes control and before he knows it he’s pushing Liam back to sit upright and sliding two fingers into his mouth. Liam doesn’t even look surprised, not for a single moment, just closes his eyes and sucks eagerly around them, humming out  _mmmmm_  and Noel knows it’s just a moan of satisfaction but he pretends it’s the  _mmm_ you use when you taste something delicious – pretends Liam tastes something on his brother’s skin that he just can’t get enough of.

Maybe he’s right; maybe Liam really  _does_ like the taste. The boy sucks like it’s all he’s meant to do, licking over and around the digits and now Noel’s moaning, too. He’d been trying to will his cock down a bit but this is only making it worse, really, ‘cos his brain’s transferring the feeling of a mouth on his fingers to somewhere down  _there_. Like Liam’s sucking his fucking cock, instead.  _Jesus –_

He pushes a third finger inside – God knows Liam’s big mouth can handle it, he certainly uses it to tell Noel off enough. And that gives the older brother a heady burst of satisfaction, to know he’s shutting the little cunt up like this. Two birds with one stone. Liam sucks so hard it makes Noel think his fingers might be pruny once he pulls them out, like he’s just taken a too-long bath. His body feels hot all over, as if he had.

Noel wants so badly to shove his fingers in further, see how deep Liam can take them, but he’s not going to push it, doesn’t want to have him coughing and dry-heaving right now. The kid is heavenly up on his lap. He rests his head against Noel’s shoulder, nursing on the fingers in his mouth, humming happily, a contented half-smile on his pretty face. Noel works him harder, faster, wants to make him fucking lose control. Wants to hear Liam  _scream_ for him.

Before long he’s shaking visibly, hips stuttering in an uneven rhythm. He sucks more lazily, tongue flickering over and between Noel’s fingers carelessly, his lips not sealed so tight now. Saliva drips out and down his chin and Noel nearly jumps when he feels it land on his own stomach. It makes Liam laugh a little but it’s kind of just a gurgle around his mouthful –  _Christ_ , his mouth looks so fucking  _full_ , even though Noel could probably fit another three in there.

_I just want you to be full of me. All the fucking time._

And suddenly Noel’s brain catches up with the situation, and realizes that it’s quickly approaching, that –  _fuck,_ that he’s about to see his little brother come.

He can’t decide what to watch, Liam’s face or his dick, but he doesn’t have long to decide, and Liam’s groaning out little  _unh, unh, unh_ ’s around Noel’s fingers and –

“C’mon, Liam,” Noel breathes into his ear.

That’s all it takes.

Liam’s somehow even louder than Noel ever thought he’d be. He keens and moans and whines  _Noel, fuck, yesNoelyesyes_ and God, Noel made the right decision to look at his cock first. He feels more turned on than he thought was humanly possible when he sees the first few spurts, fucking  _feels_ them land on his own stomach, white and sticky and  _Liam’s_. And then he quickly looks back up, cupping Liam’s face in his right hand, spit-wet fingers on his cheek while the kid gasps and rides out his orgasm.

He melts into Noel once he’s finished, chest heaving, lips wet and sloppy, kissing the side of his brother’s neck, making Noel gulp. He kisses Liam’s sweaty hair, inhaling the sweet vanilla scent that lingers there. Liam drags the tips of his fingers through his own release on Noel’s stomach and brings his hand up between them.

“Taste me?”

Noel can’t even pretend to resist. He doesn’t suck Liam’s fingers clean like he wants to, has to keep  _some_ of his dignity, doesn’t he; but he lets the younger boy rub over his bottom lip, sneaks his tongue out to taste. And fuck, it’s sweet. Sour. Fitting, really. He swallows it down and prays it won’t be long before he can taste it again.

_Such a pathetic fucking queer._

“Fuckin’ finally did somethin’ useful with those hands, eh?” His insufferable smirk is back and Noel can’t believe he’s just poured fuel onto the fire that is his stupid cunt of a brother.

(He can absolutely believe it.)

“You should be thanking me, you dick.”

“ _My_ dick.”

“Fuck off.”

Liam smiles sugary-sweet. “I know how I can thank you.”

Noel swallows down the anticipation in his throat. “Do you.”

“Yeah.” Liam leans in, speaking against his brother’s lips, now. “Want me to show you how?”

He doesn’t give Noel a single moment to respond, just lifts himself up on his knees, insistently tugging Noel’s sweatpants and briefs halfway down his thighs. He doesn’t waste a second, places his hands on Noel’s hips, holding him down on the sofa.

“God,” Liam huffs as he stares down at Noel’s cock, quickly turning his look of excitement back to his typical scowl. “Fuckin’  _knew_ it’d be big.”

Noel tries not to look proud, even though that’s really fucking hard, considering he’s managed to amaze his so-often-unimpressed brother.

“How’s it like this with your fuckin’ tiny feet, you cunt?”

“Fuckin’- fuck off, dickhead.”

Liam puts on a mask of annoyance, thoroughly unconvincing. “And- and how come you kept it from me so long, huh? How come you put it inside those stupid fuckin’ girls? The ones you never even  _liked,_  anyway? Should’ve let  _me_ take care of you instead.”

It’s the last thing he says before wrapping his greedy little fingers firmly around Noel’s cock. He moves it around, like he wants to examine every angle; tilts his head to the side like a curious dog, not even bothering to hide his interest anymore. His tongue sneaks out over his fat, soaking lip, and  _fuck -_  he better stop that right fucking now before Noel loses all his dwindling self-control and pushes his brother’s head down, fucks his throat senseless till Liam can’t even breathe.

“Bet you wanna put it inside me,” Liam taunts, “Bet you wanna fuck me right here on the sofa where  _anyone_ could see, don’t you.” His tone is fucking insufferable, but Noel figures that’s the price one has to pay to fuck a pretty boy like Liam. He doesn’t really mind. He can’t anymore.

“Are you gonna  _do_ this or just sit around spewing nonsense all fucking day?”

Liam smiles sweetly, and it’s somehow genuine, despite the little show he’s putting on. “I  _could_ make you wait for it, y’know.”

“You’re full of shit.”

“Oh yeah?” He lets go of Noel’s cock, letting it slap back down against the older boy’s stomach. “Don’t fuckin’ doubt me, matey.” He drags the tip of his index finger down his brother’s dick, pressing just enough to draw a humiliating noise out of Noel. Liam fucking  _laughs_ at him, sliding his finger back up to tease over the leaking head.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Noel growls. His cock is so purple it’s pathetic, and it really, truly  _hurts_ now. “What are you, some kind of- some fucking  _dominatrix_ or summat?”

“You’d like that.” Liam grins, raising his thick eyebrows invitingly. “Me all dressed in fuckin’ leather…”

“Will you fuckin’ shut  _up_ already? I just made you  _come,_ if you’ll remember.”

“But this is so much  _fun._ ” He holds the older’s cock between his thumb and forefinger, as light as he possibly can, touching just the head, working it in short, teasing strokes. “Got you under my finger…  _literally-_ ”

And that’s enough talk for Noel. He can’t take another fucking second of Liam’s insolence. Letting out some sort of primal noise, he grips his little brother’s hand in his own, forcing it tight around his dick. “That’s  _enough._  You’re so- such a fuckin’ stupid little  _whore-_ ”

“Am  _not,_ ” Liam whines. Noel shakes his head.

(They both know damn well he’s quite capable of being one. Even all the  _birds_ he shags know – everybody knows  _Liam Gallagher gets around, never fucking satisfied._ )

“You know you are.”

Liam pouts, making puppy dog eyes at Noel. “Don’t be so mean. I’ll get you off... ‘f you’re nice to me.”

“What’s  _nice_  mean to you, then?”

“Dunno.” He leans in to kiss his brother, chastely, lips closed like it’s his first time. “Don’t call me a fuckin’ whore... call me  _sweet_  names.”

Noel scoffs, even though he wants the same fucking thing, so badly. “What are you, my fuckin’ girlfriend?”

The younger shakes his head. “No. Wanna be your boyfriend.”

“Stop it.” He’s still keeping Liam’s hand under his own, squeezing his dick in a vicelike grip. “You  _know_  you’re not supposed to say shit like that.”

Liam laughs a bit, high and breathy. “And what, I’m  _supposed_  to be wanking my brother off? I can say whatever I want, cunt. You’re my boyfriend if I say so.”

_It don’t work like that, you idiot._

(But Noel will pretend it does.)

“God, I’m so fuckin’- just- just  _do_  it already, kid.”

“Alright.” It’s never been this simple before. Liam starts stroking, not even bothering to go slow, just working his hand up and down furiously. Noel’s gonna come too fuckin’ soon and he’d be embarrassed if only he had a single brain cell left.

“That’s it. That’s good.”

“Tell me what I am. Tell me I’m good. Again.”

“Liam.”

He shakes his head. “Mm-mm. You  _gotta_. Or I won’t let you come.”

Stupid fucking little disobedient cunt - Noel grits his teeth and squeezes the back of Liam’s neck, hard. And despite what’s right, what he knows he should be doing, that he shouldn’t leave physical evidence of what they’ve done, he sucks at his brother’s neck, making him moan, making him hold Noel’s cock that much tighter.

And so Noel gives him what he wants. “You’re my- you’re my... my good boy.”

Liam’s face practically melts and he whimpers. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Good boy.”

“Fuck, Noel... yes. Please.”

He’s gonna come soon. He’s gonna come so fucking  _soon_ , Liam’s gonna make him come, his baby brother is half-hard again against him and he spits into his left hand, bringing that one down as well to work Noel’s cock two-handed. God. Like he’s some kind of fucking pornstar - whore. Whore. Whore.  _My whore, my whore, my whore_.  _Mine to fucking_  own.

“You’re gonna be mine forever, Liam,” he hisses out.

“I know.”

“Gonna be so good for me.”

(He won’t.)

“Wanna be. Wanna be yours, Noely. Don’ want you fuckin’ anyone else.”

“Fuck off, you know I don’t like when you call me that.”

“Noely, Noely, Noely-”

“Shut up, you little-”

“No, no, gotta be nice to me- you fuckin’  _promised_ ,” Liam whines.

(Noel never promised anything.)

“Fuckin’- fine. Fine.  _Fuck_ , that’s good.” He groans as Liam works him like he was born to do it, born to pleasure his big brother. Like a fucking pro. “You’re- you’re my  _angel,_ fuck-”

Liam gasps and suddenly it fucking sneaks up on Noel and  _Jesus fuckin’ Christ I’m coming all over my brother’s hands_  and Liam’s moaning like  _he’s_  the one coming. “Noel, fuck,” he whines, still stroking the older boy, squeezing upwards to coax every last drop out. And he doesn’t have an ounce of shame as he licks up his hands in long stripes, tastes it, smiles - pushes it out of his mouth, fuck, just a few drops but it’s spilling out over that gorgeous bottom lip and Noel moans quietly, cock twitching one last time.

His own stomach’s covered in both their release. And Noel thinks maybe, if you took it and had it tested at some fucking lab or something, they’d find it’s one person’s. Just two halves of a whole.

Sighing wearily, Liam lays his head against Noel’s shoulder. “How nice was that.”

It’s not a question. It never was and never will be. It is a brutal statement of fact and Noel closes his eyes too, leans his head down against his brother’s. 

He’d wanted to ruin Liam. And now he’s done just that.

But it’s alright. Cause he’s ruined himself too.

**※※※**

Liam falls asleep at two in the morning, curled up in Noel’s bed. He’d moved there while Noel was in the bathroom and he looks so peaceful that his brother has to stand in the doorway, dumbstruck, until he realizes he’s staring like some sort of predator. He should just take Liam’s bed, fall asleep against a brother-scented pillow. But even the meter between their beds is too much. He lays down in the space between the wall and the sleeping mass that is Liam; yanks some of the blankets over to cover himself. To cover the kid’s bare chest, softly rising and falling with tranquil breaths. Liam stirs and sighs and turns his face into Noel’s chest and he can’t help but wonder what he’ll dream about tonight.

Purple's blooming on his neck. Noel wants to bruise him all over. He wants every fight and every fuck to bleed out of Liam’s skin and show the world he’s been claimed.

He wants Liam wearing his marks all over, always. _I want you to be full of me. Fucking always_. He wants Liam wearing his  _love_  all over. Because maybe then he wouldn’t have to say it.

Liam knows. Liam thinks he knows fuckin’ everything, and he doesn’t. But he knows this much, at least.

Purple is the color of extravagance. Of luxury. Of royalty. And Noel will douse Liam in purple someday. He’ll buy him the world if he asks. He’ll make them both goddamn  _kings_.

But for now, his neck is enough.

Liam can wear Noel’s love on his neck, and his own on his sleeve. And maybe then it will be alright.

**※※※**

_In the highest blackened moon_  
_There’d be more life_  
_In the right shade of our sighs  
_ _Death, be gone_


End file.
